Love Waits
by ladypink428
Summary: Sam and Tom both have growing feelings for each other but can their love really stay strong, or will Sam stubbornness and Tom's fear of commitment hinder their chances. Especially with Dylan returning to the scene. Sam and Tom are about to face their biggest challenges yet. Does love really wait at all? Complete for now - If you have ideas to continue this then please R
1. Chapter 1

When she saw the note she just muttered, normally this would have made her laugh, smile at least, but it didn't. Not today because she didn't want to be teased about a relationship with Dr Ashford. Sure, he was a lovely guy and good looking too but there was one problem - he wasn't Tom.

"You should lock it, that's why they call it a locker"

She jumped at the sound of his voice, and with it's gentle teasing tone she felt her heart flutter, she tried to think up a witty response but when she looked up at his face a sarcastic smile was all she could manage.

"What a day, fancy a drink?" He looked at her pleadingly, knowing they had to talk had to figure out what was going on between them. For a second he saw her lingering then the mask came back down -

"No sorry - I'm beat" as she said the words she pulled her jacket around her shoulders, her full intention to head for the door, head home - every part of her aching to stay with Tom but her head spitting the blunt facts at her, 'he doesn't want commitment, he doesn't want love and he doesn't want a relationship'. She sighed and turned for the door.

That's when he realised he was going to lose her, she was going to walk out of the building and he was going to lose her, she'd come back tomorrow and she'd go on her date with Ash on Friday and she woudn't be his Sam. 'My Sam' he thought, did he just think that? Was he ready to settle down, to commit? But then he saw her slim frame headed for the door, jacket hidden by that golden hair now hanging loosly around her shoulders and he knew what he needed to do.

"I didn't like seeing you in trouble like that"

"Yeah well don't worry about it, I'll live", her reply was exactly what he expected of her, victim of a pretty serious attack and she was just shrugging it off, being Sam.

"I didn't like it when i saw you with your Mr Nobody". This made Sam's head turn and her heart thunder but she pushed it away her was just being jealous, egotistical, couldn't face anyone doing better than him she tried to persuade herself.

"That's called male pride, you'll get over it", saying this she began to once again head for the door satisfied she had ended the conversation.

Was it just male pride? Was he just jealous? For a fleeting second he pondered his desision, but no, would male pride cause his heart to grind to a juddering halt every time he saw her? Could mere jealousy be the reason for the butterflies in his stomach when she spoke to him or the jolts her felt whenever their skin made contact. No, that was not jealousy, nor was it pride, and that was when Dr Tom Kent, womaniser, rogue, mandotory flirt, realised he was in love.


	2. Chapter 2

His reply was simple but just, "Well you see that's what i thought at first but that's not it, because you see, i want to be the one who takes you to the opera, I want to be the one who looks out for you, keeps you safe".

She knew she couldn't turn, if she did he'd see it in her eyes, see that she was his since the very first day he sauntered off that helicopter and asked her out for a drink she was his, she always had been. But she'd been through this before with Dylan she couldn't let her heart be broken again she needed to protect herself.

Her answer came out more angrily than she'd expected it to, a single word, "Why". Mentally she cursed herself but stayed silent waiting for him.

Did she not get it? He loved her the daft sod, he was in love with tomboy Sam who he knew could throw him to the ground in 10 different ways, who handled a gun with expert attire who protected her heart like it was made of gold. But he knew there was a different side to her, he'd seen her with her younger patients and though her soft nurturing side was embarrassing to her, he thought it was as beautiful as her fierce side was sexy. No strings attached? She had him wound round her little finger she just didn't know it.

"Because I don't want no strings, not anymore. I actually want lots of strings, all of them attached to you".

As her stomach plunged she realized he did want her and he did want a relationship, did she have him wrong, had he changed? But once again her niggling doubts returned, could anyone ever change? She knew for a fact Dylan never did and with memories of Dylan and everything he'd put her through she knew what she had to do.

"Why now, because someone else wants me?" Her reply was cold and he realized she still couldn't admit he loved her.

His eyes were pleading with her begging her to let him love her but all he could get out was "Sam I would not do that".

She could only manage a half smile as she mustered all the strength it took to leave him, turned on her heel and left.

I've lost her.

I've left him.

I love her.

He'll never know I love him.

She marched away furious with herself for leaving him, furious with Tom for messing with her head, with her emotions.

And that's when she felt the hand on her arm, he hadn't let her go, as soon as she had left the room he'd followed her, he could never let her leave.

She felt him grab her and she turned towards him ready to pull back but he was leaning towards her and she felt herself leaning towards him, she felt herself parting her lips and then they were kissing and it felt like their first kiss again but better and she was spinning and twirling and -

She broke away, "Tom this isn't gonna -"

And he had kissed her again, this time she drew him closer and he felt her cool hands on his chest and as their kiss grew more passionate they were lost in their own world.

Brought back only by the sound of clapping and Noel cheering, they turned only just then remembering they were in the middle of the ED, the look on Tess' face made it almost worth the embarrassment. She buried her head into his chest and he smiled back at their amused colleagues and spun her under his arm and they left together, into the cold air - happy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Drink?"

Sam broke the comfortable silence they had crept into, they had just arrived back at her apartmant and having put down her jacket she had made her way into the kitchen.

Tom nodded, contented. He sat on the sofa and looked around at the living room - it reminded him of Sam in every way possible. It was comfortable but not overwhelming, pleasant to look at but not rash and it didnt show off. He looked around and realised how much he remembered from the times he had been here before, realised how much a room could mean to him - how much a person could mean to him.

She raised one eyebrow at the grinning man slumped on her sofa and put down the glasses of wine.

"Something amusing you?

He looked up, startled and slightly embarrassed at being caught out, "I was just thinking of how messy your apartmant was", he said, looking pretty pleased with himself at what he believed to be a witty response.

"Oi! Don't you start I've seen your place Dr Kent! Cups laying about, dirty boxers strewn across the floor, occasionally a dead animal will take its place along the corrido-

She stopped as the pillow hit her square across the face, for a second she did nothing and just stood there, and when Tom finally began to look ashamed she picked up the pillow and threw it, it landed perfectly slapping him in the side of the face and landing with a gentle thump on the floor.

"Now Dr Nicholls that was just out of order, he jumped to his feet and picked her feet up, slinging her over his shoulder. She giggled and kicked at his stomach and he marched across the room and plonked her down on the sofa, however he'd underestimated her - as he turned triumphantly she grabbed him by one leg and tripped him over and before they knew it they were having a full on play fight. When they could fight no more, weakened by laughter Sam nestled into his chest and looked up at Tom who was smiling gently down at her.

She could barely believe her luck, here she was with this man who she had fallen hopelessly in love with, she leant up to him and kissed him quickly and squarely on the mouth before smiling She went to pull away from their embrace but he held onto her arms and pulled her closer.

He kissed her again remembering the sweet taste of her lips and the feel of her body intwined with his.

As waves crashed in her stomach she kissed him back.

Barely breaking their embrace she led him towards her bedroom but as she reached the door she hesitated pulling away from him.

"Tom?"

"Yeah?"

"We never drank our wine"

He smiled down at her wondering what he had done to deserve such a perfect girl,

"It'll keep" he winked and picked up her up wrapping her legs around his waist as he shut her bedroom door.


	4. Chapter 4

She sat next his sleeping figure, although she'd never admit it to him she loved watching him sleep. She'd woken up with her head laid on his chest, their legs entwined and bodies tangled in the sheets. After she gently eased off him he'd curled in a ball, lips upturned and slightly parted as if he was pouting, letting out gentle sighs as he slept. Definitely a cute sleeper.

He mumbled something incoherent and opened his eyes slowly.

"Hey Sam, were you watching me?" he mumbled and she could hear the sleep in his voice.

"Of course not, who'd want to watch you slobbering over my sheets" she retaliated cheekily and turned to see him now sat up with one eyebrow raised yet making no attempt to get out of bed.

"Come on lazy bones, I'm dressed, she indicated to her clothes and smiled at him. Now, erm breakfast. I would offer you a cooked breakfast but -

"But you can't cook" He laughed as she glared at him, and was quick to redeem himself, "Toast- toast is fine".

He watched as she left the room and slowly got out of her bed. Her bed, he was in her bed. And not as a one night stand and they weren't drunk, he was with her and she was with him, he couldn't keep the smile of his face as he headed into the bathroom for a shower.

"Well I would say we could walk but since you've taken all morning eating toast I guess we're going to have to drive!"

"A man needs his fuel for the day, sure you don't want some?" He waved the last slice of toast at her.

"No Tom, i already woke up, showered, got dressed and ate breakfast whilst you were still in dream land"

He stook his tongue out at her and blew a raspberry and she couldn't help but laugh at his childish antics, it was one of the reasons she loved him. Oh, she loved him. How could she tell him, he was Tom he'd run a mile. She sighed and pulled him away from his beloved toast.

She was so organised and headstrong, and sarcastic. He laughed as she tutted and pulled him away from the toast, how could he ever tell her how much he loved her, he could barely put it into words himself.

When they arrived at the ED neither wanted to leave the car, both could sense the unasked questions hanging in the air.

"To-"

"Sa-"

Tom laughed as they started to speak together but Sam's worried expression didn't change.

"Tom" She began, "Am I-" She sighed and started again, "Are we going in there, yuno, together?"

For a moment he said nothing and although her facial expression didn't change, inside she was crumbling, I knew he couldn't do this, I knew it and know what have I done got myself involved with a guy who can't even call me his girlfriend and now i -

"I love you Sam"

For a moment she stopped thinking, of anything.

She barely whispered the words back but he heard her,

"I love you too Tom".

He reached for her and she cupped his cheek as she felt their lips crash together. She leant towards him and kissed him slowly at first but he kissed her back harder and soon they were passionately kissing, their moment shattered only by a thump on the bonnet and a cry of

"Oi, you too! Get a room!"

They laughed and both uttered a single word together,

"Fletch".

As Sam walked into the ED hand in hand with Tom she wondered how she had ended up in this perfect scenario and decided this time, no-one could ruin it.

Especially not him.


	5. Chapter 5

Zoe Hanna sighed at her desk and wrung her hands together, Dr Ashford had called in sick and she was a consultant down. Normally this wouldn't be too much of a problem but the ED was very busy and she'd just heard news of a major RTC. She slowly exhaled whilst punching the numbers into her phone.

"Look I'm really sorry but we're struggling out here, we need you."

Zoe's face broke into a smile of relief when she heard the reply, a single short word,

"Fine."

Sam couldn't help but admire Tom's muscular physique as he changed into his scrubs, when she realized he'd caught her peeking she blushed and turned away preparing to leave. As she turned he laughed and pulled her back, to her questioning gaze he replied simply,  
"Well - I don't mind" and with a wink pulled her in for a lingering kiss.

"When's your break?"

"Two o'clock"

"Me too, I think someone might have been setting us up there" he chuckled.

She smiled warmly up at him and met his boring gaze,

"Good". Pulling him into a second kiss she gently ran her left hand up his chest whilst placing her right hand on his shoulder. He placed both hands on her waist and kissed her back softly.

"Well I hate to ruin the _professional _atmosphere but some of us have a job to do, major RTC. You're both needed in resus."

Sam went cold.

Her mind was racing.

She felt sick.

Suddenly Tom's hands on her waist felt alien, she dropped her hands off his chest and span round.

He was there in all his grumpy glory, standing opposite her, a disgusted, patronizing look plastered on his face, eyes boring into hers.

He was there.

Dylan.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sam?"

Tom broke the now uncomfortable silence. When he was met with only stony silence he tried again.

"Sam, are you ok?"

She could hear him but she wasn't listening, she could hear the worry in his voice - the way it pitched slightly at the end. But it was just words. She pushed past him, needing to be away from him, needing to be away from his comfort and his love and his mollycoddling. As she flung the door open she heard him repeat her name for a third time but this time the worry had been replaced by hurt and confusion.

For a second a pang of guilt overthrew her and she wanted nothing more to return to him in the locker room and his strong hold but as she hesitated she remembered he was here, Dylan was here and the sick feeling in her stomach returned.

She ran to toilet where she leant over the bowl and vomited, when she felt better she shakily stood up and made her way to sink where she splashed water on face, longing for the momental cooling release it promised.

How dare he, she was finally happy with Tom, how dare he come back and ruin everything and play with her emotions and bring back every insecurity she had fought to get over.

How dare he, she had to speak to him.

Tom stood perfectly still at her locker, palms clenched, quivering slightly. Sure, Dylan was an idiot, an annoying one at that who's timing continued to improve as his manners did but there was no need for her to run off like that was there? He'd been gone months now, had she not moved on? Questions flew through his mind as he shakily made his way towards resus, trying for Sam's sake to control his temper.

"Right this is Lucy Hannah, 16 involved in a RTC, BP's 60/80 and she has a chest injury leading to breathing problems plus a deep lacerations to her head and possible concussion."

Dixie's' voice rang out over the ED and Zoe ran over, scanning the room for help.

"Sam? Get over here and you too Tom", she had just noticed him storm in from the locker room. For a second she briefly wondered why his mood had changed, she'd seen him come in earlier with Sam looking like Christmas had come early she made a mental note to ask him about it but soon her attention was focused on other things.

"Right stats are dropping, can I have 5mg of saline please?" Sam administered the drug to the patient under Zoe's command but it seemed to have little effect.

"Still dropping Zo"

"Ok she's not breathing, I think the chest injury has caused a blood clot inside of her chest and we need to relieve the pressure on her lungs immediately Can i get a 3 inch scalpel, a coil and pump please."

After minutes of relentless try Zoe pulled away from the patient. She was about to give up when she heard Sam pipe up,

"Let me try?".

Zoe doubted she could manage it and it seemed all other hope was lost, but with careful precision and a steady hand Sam managed to relieve the pressure on the patients lung.

"Stats are rising, ok lets get her hooked up to a ventilator please. Well done Sam." Zoe found herself smiling at her younger colleague and friend, "That was some work there".

"Yeah, congratulations Dr Nicholls." The cold edge to Tom's voice broke the celebratory atmosphere.

For a second Sam having forgotten about Dylan's arrival in the heat of the moment was stunned to hear such a malicious edge to Tom's voice. She leant forward to touch his arm but he pulled away, "Tom?" she started, but he'd already left.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as he left her he felt guilty but he couldn't help it, he'd never been one to control his temper easily and when she'd tried to touch his arm, and act as if nothing had happened earlier on he'd seen red. He sighed, knowing he'd probably upset her and promised himself he'd find her at the end of his morning shift.

"Sam? You ok?"

Zoe's concerned voice broke Sam's trance.

"Um, yeah I'm fine". Sam tried to ignore the fact Tom had just brushed her off even though it was all she could think about.

"Sam, look I'm your friend - I don't like seeing you hurt. What happened there? You both came in this morning looking smitten?"

"Zoe. I said - I'm fine". This time Sam's voice had a hardened defensive edge and Zoe, taken aback slightly could only raise her eyebrows questioningly as Sam stormed out of the ED in the opposite direction to Tom.

Sam pushed her way through patients and staff and hurried to the toilets once more. There she leant her head in her hands, let out a shaky sigh and let hot tears fall onto the sink below. When she could cry no more she, ashamed, pushed the tears off her face and stared at her reflection in the mirror. This morning she had come in glowing, now her face looked tired, her complexion pale and she noticed dark circles beginning to appear under her eyes, which were red and puffy from crying. Wiping her eyes on toilet tissue she tried to smile but it looked forced and awkward. She sighed again, and pushed open the door - she had to speak to Tom.

"Zoe, I'm sorry for before, do you know where Tom is?"

"No, sorry." Zoe's reply was curt.

Great, Sam groaned inwardly. Not only had she messed it up with Tom, she was on the wrong side of the boss too - to think she'd come in today thinking for once her life might be changing for the better. She headed towards reception thinking she might be able to find Tom there, but when she got there he was nowhere to be seen. Sighing she began to head towards the locker room but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, she span round -

"Tom I-"

"Well erm no, not really"

"Dylan."

"Sam, hi. Can we talk somewhere a little more", he glanced around - "private?". She could only nod and follow him as he lead her to the locker room.

Tom wanted desperately to see Sam, but every time he went to go look for her Zoe would call him to a patient, not wanting to upset the boss he obliged but his work was off. He'd even found himself needing to consult another doctor over a broken finger. He was going to find her as soon as he'd finished with his patient, a 12 year old boy who'd fallen off a rope swing.

"Hello, Dan is it? I'm Dr Kent but you can call me Tom, so your head must be hurting?". The little boy nodded wincing slightly as Tom placed his hands on the boy's temple.  
"Mind if I take a look?" Tom gently probed the boy's head feeling for a lump, he found one at the back but luckily there was no blood. "Well Dan, that's a nasty lump you've got there and I think we'll have to keep you in for a while whilst we sort you out." He was preparing to leave when he saw the colour drain from the young boy's face and he stuttered, "Tom, I, I, feel sick." Spinning back round Tom grabbed a bowl from the side of the bed just in time.

"You ok Dan? All done?". Tom's voice was gentle.  
"Right, well you you feel lightheaded at all Dan?", he inquired to which he was met with the smallest of nods. "Ok, I'll just go get your mum, we're probably going to have to do some tests, is that ok with you?". Dan managed a feeble smile and a small yes.

Tom walked out of the cubicle and over to where Zoe was filling in forms,

"Zo, can you book a CT for Daniel Woodhouse in cubicle 3?"

"Well I'm a little busy Tom!" Zoe sounded exasperated and Tom guessed it would be best to not bother her further. He tried to sound cheery -

"No it's fine, I've got it" but inwards he was annoyed, he'd been hoping to go find Sam but now he'd have to wait til after the CT. Sighing he walked off.

"So, Dylan you wanted to speak? Can you make this quick it's just I'm a little busy right now." Sam's defensive sarcasm had crept back into her voice but Dylan was quick to parry.

"Yeah, I know" Dylan muttered almost childishly, "With your boyfriend".

Sam was shocked, underneath Dylan's usual bitterness and grumpiness she'd sensed jealousy. But would Dylan be jealous of Tom? Sure, he'd admitted still loving her before he left but that was a long time ago, could Dylan still carry a torch for her. She stayed silent eyes locked onto Dylan. When he realized she was not going to answer he started again.

"Sam, I, I'm um sorry I-"

"It's ok", Sam cut Dylan's seemingly painful apology up. "Look, Dyl, what do you want?"

At the mention of her pet name for him Dylan felt a twinge of regret. He knew he had to get this off his chest.

"Sam, I thought I was over you, I really did - I mean I've been trying, I've even been on dates!" Sam chuckled but Dylan only stared at her and continued. "And when I saw you today, with Tom - it erm, it, I, it hurt ok". Dylan's voice had raised and it was almost angry now.

Tom had finally finished with Dan, his CT scan had come back clear and relieved for Dan, but eager to get off Tom had discharged him, prescribing some painkillers only. Heading towards where he'd last heard Sam had been seen, he made his way to the locker room ready to apologize for his awful behaivour before.

Sam didn't know what to say, slowly she pulled Dylan into a hug, softening at the reliable, easy feel of his body. She was about to pull away when she heard her name being called painfully and panicked from the door. She span around, stomach churning.

There, stood at the door, was Tom.


	8. Chapter 8

"So this is why you ran off from me this morning eh Sam?" Tom began to slowly walk towards where she and Dylan stood, his walk staggering and shaky. "You ran off to be with him? Yeah?" This time Tom's voice was softer and held more emotion and she felt her lip tremble as she heard the raw pain in his voice.

"No, Tom it's not like that I-"

"Never is, is it Sam?" - Tom cut her off as she tried to explain, he'd heard - and seen - enough. Storming out of the locker room for the second time the morning he rushed out of the ED needing some space, away from the noise, away from the bustle and away from Sam. He sat on a wall in the ambulance bay and dropped his head to his hands - trying to steady his breathing and calm his self down fearing he could at any minute burst into tears, or worse burst into rage.

"Sam I'm sorry, - I really didn't mean to get you into trouble with _him_ like that."

"No it's fine, it wasn't your fault." Sam tried to smile up politely at Dylan even though it was in fact, very much his fault. She smiled again curtly and turned to leave, but as she began to walk off he pulled her round and pressed his lips to hers. She stood still shocked, and in her surprise she made no effort to pull away which Dylan took as a positive response, suddenly he pushed her into the locker and began to kiss her deeply.

For a second she barely moved, then without warning she roughly pushed him off her,furious he could expect to take advantage of her like that.

"Sam it's ok, Tom's gone now" - he tried to kiss her again but she ducked out of his hold and began to pace backwards slowly shaking her head.

"Dylan, I'm sorry - I don't know if I gave you the wrong idea - I, that's not what I wanted - I - "

"What do you want then Sam, because you came in here to speak to me and you didn't object when I told you I loved and then you hugged me. What do you expect", he spat the words at her, anger and hurt clouding his face.

As she ran out of the room he barely caught the words that escaped her lips -

"I don't know."


	9. Chapter 9

Sam, was confused, she was hurt, she was guilty and she was upset.

She barely acknowledged Zoe's desperate call as she almost sprinted into the car park, scanning for her car. At first she was confused as to why she couldn't spot her treasured sliver Volvo, but as she remembered Tom drove her in today, she felt sick. She remembered just this morning when they had kissed in his car, passionately, spontaneously and then he had led her in by her hand, proud to walk in with her, proud to be with her, proud to show her off - something Dylan never had been.

She set off towards her apartment, storming angrily, almost running as she wiped hot tears off her face knowing exactly who she needed to speak to. The second she managed to fall through the door she fished her mobile out of bag and punched the number in angrily - a number she never realized she knew off by heart.

"Hey, will you meet me tonight - we need to talk?"

For a second he hesitated, then she heard him sigh and could picture him nodding.

"Ok - fine"

"Pub? 6?" She realized she was being pushy, but she had to sort this out tonight, she had not realized until today how much she truly loved him.

Tom had driven himself home, he'd reached the car park not long after Sam - only after calmer emotions, pain and worry, had taken over his hot temper and as he sank into the seat he noticed her watch sitting in the side of the passenger car door. The sight of it was almost enough to overthrow him but biting his lip he tried to focus on his driving.

It was nearly 6 o'clock and he'd been sat numbly for nearly an hour. Shaking himself out of his trance he shrugged on his jacket and closed the door behind him - even if Sam didn't want him he knew what to do right? He'd been ok before her and he knew exactly what he could do and it involved the pub and a lot of alcohol.

As he neared the pub, he sighed, this was what he used to do before Sam - head out after a shift get drunk, chat up a girl and maybe take her home. Now it all seemed hollow, in fact a life without Sam sounded hollow.

That's when he saw her, sitting alone at a booth. Gently chewing on her lip and wringing her hands together golden hair falling in a sheath around her perfect face which now was creased with worry. He couldn't help himself - breaking into a smile - his first of the day since Dylan made his grand entrance felt him self gravitating towards her.

Then he stopped.

A sight that made him sick to his teeth.

He was there.

He was walking back to the table.

Indicating to her he'd just paid the bill.

Placing his hand over her hand.

He couldn't look anymore.

Why was he here?

Why was Dylan here?


	10. Chapter 10

This time Tom didn't flip, he didn't storm over and he didn't shout.

This time Tom didn't lash out and this time he didn't get angry.

He loved her too much, he loved her enough that he realised her happiness was the only thing important to him and if Dylan, grumpy, moody, bitter Dylan was what made her happy so be it.

Sam was the most important thing in his life, he had never loved anyone like he loved Sam. He loved her enough he realised he had to let her go.

Tom took one last look at his perfect Sam and began to turn away to the door, barely attempting to hide the tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

"Tom."

He stopped dead in his tracks.

Slowly he turned.

She was stood there, head cocked to one side slightly.

For a second neither of them said a word, then Tom pitched up, his voice cracking on his first attempt to speak. Slowly he swallowed back his tears and tried again -

"Sam, I'm sorry I couldn't be enough for you and I'm sorry that you think he'll be better for you. You need to know Sam, I - I - I'll always be there for you, whoever you're with." He'd done it, he'd said what he needed to say, with an unsteady smile and slighly shakily he looked down at her and for the second time began to turn out of the pub.

"Tom stop."

He stopped but didn't turn.

"You don't get it do you Tom? It's you. It's always been you."

"What?" She heard the suspision in her voice and realised that she needed to say more.

"Tom, oh Tom, it's not Dylan - it's you. It's you I love Dr Kent and it's you've I've loved. Ever since you stepped off that helicopter and sauntered over and almost forced a drink on me it's been you."

This time he turned.

And as he turned she saw the tears in his eyes and she saw what she'd done to him.

"But" He started, clearly with effort.

"But today you ran off when he caught us, and then I walked in on you two hugging Sam. Don't tell me there wasn't something there, don't treat me like a fool. And now, here, you're with him not with me. How can you expect me to believe you Sam?"

His voice rang with emotion, louder than expected and she realised she'd caught the attention of their colleagues in the pub. Not that she cared, infact the only thing she cared about was stood right infront of her preparing to leave. She knew what she had to say, the truth.

"Tom, you're right. When you walked in on me and Dylan hugging there was something. There was acceptance, there was fondness and there was friendship. But, Tom, there wasn't love." Seeing the spark in his eyes beginning to return she continued.

"Tom after you left Dylan kissed me and for that I am so sorry, I'm sorry I had to tell you that but, you needed to know". Barely letting him pause to take in that information she carried on, forgetting for once that she was uncomfortable with showing her emotion, forgetting for once she didn't do touchy-feely. The only thing that made sense right now was Tom.

"When Dylan kissed me Tom, that's when I knew. See when I ran off this morning - it was because I was confused and I was angry. I didn't know what to feel, remember I was married to Dylan and when I saw him stood there it threw up a whole load of things I tried very hard to forget. But when Dylan kissed me that's when I realized.

When Dylan kissed me I didn't feel like somehow the world made sense and when Dylan kissed me I didn't feel like feel like fireworks were exploding inside of me. And when I saw Dylan looking at me, at us, this morning I didn't feel like a little girl again and I didn't feel like he was the only thing that mattered to me in that moment of time which is exactly how I feel every single time you look at me Tom -"

She was stopped when his lips found hers.

They pulled apart and he grabbed her and pulled her close to his chest, having missed the feel of her body on his, having missed the feel of her in his arms.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity until Sam gently pushed back,

"And when I invited Dylan out here today Tom, it was to say goodbye."

"It's true." Tom realized Dylan had joined them, almost begrudgingly and it was only then he noticed the group of his colleagues smiling at them from their booths or from where they were stood at the bar.

"I'm Sorry Sam. I'm sorry for snapping at you today and I'm sorry for assuming the worst of you. I have never ever felt like this before -

He stopped, realizing he had run out of things to say, here, in the pub.

"I love you Samantha Nicholls."

He realized how close their faces were, they were only inches apart he could hear her breathing quickening.

He slowly lent forward so they were almost touching and grazed her lips with his.

With his touch on her lips her trance was broken she lent forward and kissed him properly, tenderly at first but he kissed her back deeper, with passion and she felt his strong, sturdy hands on her waist as she slid her hands up his chest finally resting them around his neck, one hand running through his hair.

He pulled her outside to sound of their colleagues cheering, clapping and wolf whistling and Sam turned just in time to see Dylan give her short smile before joining Zoe at a booth.

"Tom."

"Sam."

"I love you, you know that Tom?"

"Yep I do." He winked at her and she glared at him in mock protest and lightly punched him in the chest.

"I love you too Dr Nicholls."

Suddenly the playful mood had gone replaced by tension and lust. He pulled her in for a tender, lingering kiss before carrying her bridal style to his car. He broke their passionate embrace only to inquire who's they were going to then smiling as he drove off towards Sam's.

Sat, laughing next to her perfect boyfriend Sam realized she had never loved anyone like she loved Tom - not even Dylan. As she watched him drive she she smiled at him and he caught her eye and smiled back.

A smile that said everything without having to say anything at at all.


	12. Chapter 12

Tom woke up for the second day running next to Sam, except as he happily observed - this time he'd woken first. He smiled at his sleeping girlfriend from where she lay oblivious to his loving gaze. Her head was resting on the edge of his chest, half on his arm. One arm hung loosely by her side but the other was wrapped protectively around his torso. He wriggled gently and noticed she barely loosened her grip, pretty strong for a sleeping woman he muttered to her although it was evident she wasn't going to respond. His wriggling must have disturbed her because suddenly she mumbled and shifted her leg slightly from where it lay, entwined with his and the movement made him shiver with pleasure. He slowly - so he didn't wake her - lifted her her off of his chest and laid her head gently down on the pillow before shuffling off the bed and wandering to the bathroom.

Sam awoke to hear the shower, puzzled for a second she turn and slapped the place where Tom should have been then opened her eyes suddenly when she only felt the mattress. Connecting the sound of the shower and Tom's disappearance in her head she sat up slowly on the bed and without bothering to put any clothes on followed Tom's footsteps to the shower - somehow she doubted she'd be needing any.

"Forget about the priiiiiice tag"

Tom sang to the shower head as he began to soap his body. He bent down to pick up the bottle of shower gel but didn't manage to reach it as he was distracted by a blast of cold air coming from the now open shower door.

"Jessie J eh? Never knew you were such a fan"

Tom looked up to see Sam standing next to him and pulled her inside the shower, quickly shutting the door.

"Well there's a lot of things you don't know about me Dr Nicholls, I for one am a formidable singer"

"Yeah.. I wouldn't go that far" Sam replied cheekily grabbing the shampoo bottle from the shelf and beginning to lather it onto her head.

"Oi! I am the best I'll have you know!" Tom retaliated, swiping some shampoo suds from her head and flicking them at her face.

She responded by picking up the shower gel bottle and squirting it all over him.

"Would you look at that, no shower gel left for you" he winked looking towards the now empty bottle.

"Well, maybe we could share" Sam moved closer

"I think that would be suitable, I mean - we couldn't have you starting a day without feeling fresh could we now". Tom smirked and grabbed her waist pulling her towards him.

"Exactly" Sam smiled at Tom and leant upwards towards him as he leant down towards her and kissed her, hard.

She kissed him back harder and felt his hands slide down from her waist to her bum as he pulled her even closer so their bodies just touched, teasingly.

She ran her hands down his chest stopping at the base of his stomach and then pulled them away to play his teasing game. She pulled out from their kiss and Tom groaned and tried to pull her in again but she only grazed his lips with hers before jumping out the shower and pausing at door.

"Catch me if you can"

He didn't even bother turning off the shower as he ran out the bathroom, knowing exactly where Sam would be.

"Eurgh Tom, we made the sheets all wet". Sam feigned disgust picking at the now soaking sheets.

"What. A. Disaster." Tom rolled his eyes at Sam who was now looking genuinely upset at the shower soaked sheets.

Noticing his eye roll she lightly punched his chest, "Hey these are Egyptian cotton I'll have you know"

"Oooh, well that changes everything" Tom mocked and paid the price with another punch to the chest, this time harder. He grabbed her wrist and pinned her down, "there, now there will be no more hitting", he grinned, grabbing the other wrist too and began planting light kisses on her lips.

"But, what about kicking" Sam swung her leg up and in Tom's moment of distraction span him round so she was now the one on top, pinning Tom down.

"Why did I choose a girlfriend who does MMA"

"Well, it's not like you have much choice" Sam tried to be lighthearted but her chest was beginning to pound, his girlfriend, she was his girlfriend and he'd said it. When he began to feign outrage she stopped him with the touch of her lips on his. Surprised, he kissed her back sitting up so that she straddled him.

"What did I do to deserve that" He asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Aren't I allowed to give my _boyfriend_ a kiss?" Sam inquired back, also raising an eyebrow.

Now it was Tom's heart that began to pound and he smiled up at Sam and interlocked his fingers with hers reaching up to kiss her and -

"Tom!"

"What?" He asked, startled by her outburst.

"Work!"

He began to laugh and settled back again, "I already rang Zoe before our shower, told her I'd taken you to a restaurant last night and we'd both come down with food poisoning." He grinned, pretty pleased with himself.

"You think she believed that?"

"She'll have to"

She nodded in agreement.

"Well Thomas, we appear to have the rest of the day ahead of us - what would you like to do?"

"I've got the perfect idea!"

"And that would be?"

"Cmon, grab some clothes I'll show you" Tom lifted her up and threw her back down on the bed pulling on his boxers and jeans. Sam looked at him puzzled but also began to get dressed grabbing clean underwear from her drawer and then pulling on some sweat pants and a vest. She turned to ask Tom what exactly he had in mind but realised he'd already gone.

"Tom?"

"Cmon slow coach I'm downstairs."

She giggled and made her way down.


	13. Chapter 13

"So?" Her voice was girlish and childlike and so un-Sam that he had to laugh, to which of course he was presented with a frown.

"So," He quickly redeemed himself, "So, we are so baking cookies"

"Cookies?"

"Cookies."

"You dragged me down here and got me all excited for, cookies?"

"Sam Nicholls, I am ashamed of you. You are quick to judge the power of the mighty cookie, yet you have not even tried my legendary batch."

He was given only a roll of the eyes as a return.

For the next hour and half Tom mixed, and stirred, and weighed, and shaped, and baked.

Sam on the other hand flitted round contentedly, being a general nuisance and trying her utmost best to distract Tom from his work.

"Tommy," She giggled, "I am so totally topless right now"

"Tommy?" His voice dripped with ridicule, "What am I your favourite teddy bear? Anyway you are not 'so totally topless' so shush, and let me get on with my art."

"Art?" Now it was Sam's turn to ridicule him. "How on earth can butter, sugar, flour and erm whatever else you put in there be art."

"You don't know what goes into a cookie? Sam do you ever cook?"

"Yes." She stuck her chin in the air defiantly.

"Pasta, toast and cereal do not count as cooking" He nodded towards her nearly empty fridge.

"I get by, at least I'm not a porker" She winked, hoping to rile him. She had succeeded.

"Porker? Porker? Excuse me this is pure muscle" He exclaimed, tapping his torso.

"Oh, I'm sure". Her voice dripped with sarcasm. He took a step towards, brandishing the wooden spoon in the air.

"Ooh Tom, what are you gonna do? Mix me to death?"

"Right, that is it." He threw down the spoon and began to chase her round the living room, after circling the room twice he found himself at one end of the sofa whilst she had the other end, each waiting for the other to move first. Giggling, Sam darted left towards him but instead of running away he also darted towards her, rugby tackling her onto the sofa and pinning her down.

"Not bad for a porker" Sam pursed her lips approvingly, her full intent to wind him up. He just raised his eyebrows with a smug smile on his face and began to tickle her.

She screamed, but weak and breathless from laughing didn't have the strength to force him to stop. However the second he pulled back she leapt up and pushed him back onto the sofa.

"Oh how the tables have turned Dr Kent"

She briefly slapped his stomach playfully and went to tickle him but as she bent down he leant up and stopped her by kissing her fully on the lips, a kiss which she immediately retaliated and as she loosened her grip on his wrists he placed his hands supportive under her thighs and lifted her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist. Barely breaking their embrace he carried her to the other, slightly larger, sofa and laid her down as she began to pull at his t-shirt. He gently traced the edge of her lips with his tongue as he lifted her vest top above her head and pulled off her sweat pants. Leaning in to kiss her again he whispered in her ear.

"We have 15 minutes until my cookies need to come out" and he couldn't help but smile at her response,

"Game on."

20 minutes later they were sat at the table tearing into the still warm cookies.

"I have to say Tom, we did a good job."

"We? We?" Tom looked incredulous.

"Yes we. I helped."

"How exactly?"

"Well I'd say I provided a valuable distracted, preventing you from becoming too over involved and making a mistake." She finished triumphantly, biting into a third cookie.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes that is so, actually you should be thanking me for this batch."

"Oh well in that case, thankyou so much Samantha Nicholls, I'd don't know how I would have done it without you."

She cringed involuntarily at the mention of her Christian name, an action which was not missed by Tom.

"Hey what's wrong with Samantha, it's cute." He knew 'cute' would wind her up and sure enough he had earnt a Sam sized glare.

"Seriously though Sam, I do like the name Samantha, it's beautiful, like you."

"Going all soft are we Kent?" Her voice was sharp but he could see she was blushing.

"And what if I am?"

"I don't really mind."

She leant in to kiss him again and felt the all familiar jolt in her stomach as his lips made contact with hers.

As he kissed her back he ran his hands through her soft hair and pulled her round so she was sat on his knee, slowly dropping his kisses from her lips to her neck and collarbone and she let out a slight moan before quickly pulling him up and taking him by the hand to her room once more.

Tom rolled onto his back, panting slightly, then turned to face his girlfriend once more.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I think I just prefer Sam."

He couldn't resist the cheeky comment and he barely flinched when she delivered the very-much-expected-but-not-really-hard-at-all punch.

"What time is Tom?"

He glanced at his wrist watch.  
"Half two".

"Only?"

"Only." He pulled her close to his chest and kissed the top her head affectionately.

"I love you Sam."

"Good."

He laughed and coughed expectantly.

"And I love you two Dr Kent".


End file.
